<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Brew by Every_Version_Of_Me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224120">Magic Brew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me'>Every_Version_Of_Me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Co-workers, Coffee Shops, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Memory Loss, Past Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin owns a coffee shop, which is also kind of a cover for a magic shop. When Arthur lose his jobs and a lot of other things, he finds himself in Merlin's coffee shop, which is... supposedly hiring, if the girl who just followed Merlin in the back is to be trusted. Arthur takes his chance.</p><p>It's very cliché, there's angst, but I can't for the life of me write something sad so it's an happy ending. I'm very bad at summary, but I swear the story is at least an average okay.</p><p>This work is COMPLETE, I don't know why ao3 won't let me put 3/3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don't really know what this is and it's been a long time since I last posted something here. I'm glad to finally be able to post something. </p><p>I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. I also have no idea how the medical system works, so sorry here again if it's not realistic. (This not it for chapter 3 particularly.) Also please be kind I'm very sensitive.   </p><p>I really hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin owns an coffee shop, well, kind of a coffee shop. It's mostly a coffee shop, for those who don't know better, but for magic user, it's a magic shop. He's been running that shop for about 5 years now and it's quite successful, both as a coffee shop and a magic shop. The shop work with a code, it started with only a few trusted people and has been shared to friends of friends and now he has a lot of costumers. There's two way of getting in, Merlin thought about a very long and specific coffee order, which isn't on the menu, he brings the person in the back and then they can talk about what is needed. The other way to get in was brought in later in when a client told him the order was really hard to remember and easily messed up. So Merlin thought he needed a new and easier way.  </p><p><br/>
A job interview. Merlin has his employees, there's no job that needs to be filled, so it's never been an issue. So people comes in and tells him they're here for a job interview or they heard he was hiring and he can take them in the back. Which is what the client used today. </p><p>"Hi, I heard you're hiring, I'm here to follow up with my candidature." The girl says, smiling. Merlin nods and  check with Gwen to see if she's okay, she nods back. </p><p>"Sure, just follow me to my office so we can talk." He says, guiding her to the back. He waits until they're both into the room before he turns to her. "So, how can I help you today?" He asks smiling. </p><p><br/>
_______</p><p><br/>
"Arthur! Wait!" Morgana yells for him. He's almost back at his car, parked on the side roard, his suitcase in hands. </p><p>"For what, Morgana?" Arthur says, turning around and rising his hands in the air. "You heard him, he was very clear, there's no misunderstanding here." </p><p>Morgana sighs, finally catching up to him. </p><p>"I know what he said, but that doesn't mean it's what I think." She says frowning. "Just because you didn't let me say what I wanted to say doesn't mean I agree." She says crossing her arms. </p><p>"Then what do you think?" Arthur asks, crossing his arms defensively, as if preparing for second wave. </p><p><br/>
"What I think, Arthur is that you coming out doesn't change a thing for me. You're the same Arthur I know and I still love you as much as I did before you told me. I'm very deeply sorry you ever thought for even a second that I wouldn't accept you as you are. I love you Arthur and you loving men doesn't change that for me at all. I want you in my life and I really hope that you'll find love. That's what I think. I also think that Uther was cruel and vile, and the things he said, his behavior, was disgusting." She say, looking at him the whole time. </p><p>Arthur feels like crying. He's been feeling that way since the beginning of their dinner. He was stressed to come out, to the point where he thought he would be sick and then when he did. When he finally did, it went exactly like he thought it would go, still he had promised himself tonight was the night and so he did it. The conversation was about work, as it often did between them and their father. Arthur couldn't wait any longer, or he knew he wouldn't do it.  </p><p>"There's actually something I'd like to talk about, with you two, so what better occasion then now?" He says, laughing nervously. Morgana shoots him a confused look while Uther just look annoyed to be interrupted, still he lets Arthur continues. "So... for what seems like my entire life, I've been trying to find who I was and what I wanted and I finally stopped denying what I already knew and accepted what I was recently and I wanted to share that with you both." He takes a pause, taking a deep breath, to be completely honest, he feels like the oxygen doesn't get to his lungs. He still power through it. <br/>
"I'm gay." He says finally and it feels for about a second like all the weight he's been carrying is finally off his shoulders.  </p><p>And then. And then Uther happens.</p><p>"Arthur-" Morgana starts, but she doesn't get far before Uther cuts her off, not even sorry about it. </p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" He asks, clearly annoyed. "This is not funny, Arthur."</p><p>"It's not supposed to be, father. It's not a joke." He says defensively. </p><p>"I wish it was. It would have been a very bad joke, but at least it would have been better than the reality."</p><p>"Fath-" </p><p>"No. You are not my son. My son would never bring such shame to our family name. How dare you? This is the equivalent of you spitting in my face. How can you do this to me, to your mother?" </p><p>"I didn't- I didn't choose to be like that! Mother wouldn't have-"</p><p>"Your mother would be so ashamed of you. I don't want to see your face anymore. I don't want to see you again. You're not part of this family anymore. Pack your things and go. I don't want to see you at the office either. You're done." He says, looking at Arthur like he's nothing. </p><p>"Alright." Arthur says, making his way to his room, packing things as quickly as he can and going out without even going back to the dinning room, he can hear Morgana and Uther talking. He doesn't want to know. </p><p>*</p><p>"I'm sorry. It's not you, I'm just... I feel very vulnerable right now. I just lost my house, my dad and my job at the same time. I wanted to tell you first, but I never got the courage and I wanted to do it one time. I didn't want to do it twice." He says looking away. "Also, thank you. For everything you said, it means the world to me." He says finally looking at her in the eyes. "I love you too, Morgana." </p><p>She pulls him in for a hug. </p><p><br/>
"You're 23, Arthur, you will find a new job and you can stay with me. I don't have a big apartment, but you can take the couch till you find something." She says, hugging him tightly. </p><p><br/>
"Well I'm not about to say no to that." Arthur says smiling a bit. </p><p><br/>
Which is how he finds himself in a coffee shop, looking up for jobs in the newspaper. </p><p><br/>
"Hi, I heard you were hiring, I'm here to follow up with my candidature." A lady says just behind him. </p><p>"Sure, just follow me to my office so we can talk." The man says, guiding her in the back. </p><p><br/>
Arthur could be a barista, he learns quickly, he's smart and what does he has to lose, it's just an application. </p><p>The next day, he's back at the coffee shop with his resume and already prepared to talk himself up if he needs to. </p><p>He goes straight to the man who talked with the girl and smiles. </p><p>"Hi! I heard you were hiring, I'd like to give you my candidature." He says politely, the man nods. </p><p>"Sure, just follow me." He says while waiting for Arthur to join him and then they're walking through a door and for a second, Arthur doesn't look his surroundings, but then the man talks and Arthur almost faints. "So how can I help you today?" </p><p>"What do- Hol- Fuckin- crap! What the fuck is this?" He asks as he sees the broom going around on its on and hundred of little bottles of different colors, they're all labelled, there's various plants, crystals and candles, there's also pieces of woods and incense. Books are all over and some are actually moving toward the bookshelves, replacing itself in his rightful place. "What is this place? How are these things moving?"</p><p><br/>
"Oh no. You were really applying here. Okay. I'm so sorry. Wait why are you- who told you we were hiring?" Merlin says confused. </p><p><br/>
"There was a girl here yest- No, you freaking answer, I asked first!" </p><p>"It's a magic shop. Only it's not a scam." Merlin says sighing. </p><p>Arthur takes a minute or five to get his shit together. </p><p>"The girl who came yesterday, she said you were hiring and you took her to your office, you brought her here. I'm searching for a job, I thought I should go for it, I didn't know I was... I didn't know I'd end up here." He says, looking around again. There's actually a cat and it's completely white. Arthur loves cat. </p><p>He's going toward the cat before he knows what he's doing probably his brain going for something familiar. He's about to touch the cat when Merlin makes an alarming noise. </p><p>"Don't touch her!" He says just as Arthur's hand makes contact with her fur. He's expecting an explosion or something, but nothing happens. "Uh,  surprising." </p><p>Arthur stops petting her for a second to turn toward Merlin again. "Why?" He asks just as the cat lets out a little flame from her mouth, he puts his hand away and looks at Merlin with big eyes. </p><p><br/>
"Aithusa is a dragon, she's just... disguised as a cat." He explains, waving his hands around a lot. Arthur  unconsciously starts to pet Aithusa again. </p><p>"She's a what now?" </p><p>"A dragon and she likes you. She doesn't like a lot of people. You're hired." Merlin says. <br/>
 <br/>
"A dragon. I'm petting a dragon. An act- wait. What did you say?" </p><p>"You're hired." Merlin repeats. </p><p>"What? How? Why?" </p><p>"She likes you and she's a very good judge of character." </p><p>"You don't even know my name or like my experience or anything." </p><p>"Well let's start there, then. I'm Merlin. What's your name?" </p><p><br/>
"Arthur. Arthur Pendragon." He says, hesitantly. Merlin freezes, his face going blank for a second, maybe a minute. </p><p><br/>
"What did you say your name was again?" He asks and if Arthur didn't know better, he'd think Merlin was about to cry. </p><p><br/>
"Arthur Pendragon." Arthur repeats, even more unsure, clearly Merlin doesn't like his name. </p><p><br/>
"Congratulation on getting the job, Arthur." Merlin tells him sincerely. After that he's guiding Arthur back to the front and goes to a man who's making coffee. </p><p>"Lance, this is Arthur, he's a new employee, you're going to train him.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, man." He says while finishing the coffee and handing it to a girl who's getting together a tray with a plate and a pastry on it. Once he's done he extend his hand, which Arthur takes on autopilot. "Welcome to the Magic Brew team, Arthur!" </p><p>"Thanks, good to meet you too." He says automatically.  </p><p>Merlin is gone in a flash and Arthur gets his head out of his ass to focus on the work he needs to do, trying to distract himself from the fact magic is very, really real.  </p><p><br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently this was what this special person needed today, thanks for the comment, it really made my day, so Sarahsaharra here's part two for you! Hope you like this! </p>
<p>I hope you guys enjoy part 2 :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur spends a week learning how everything work and how to make every drink. Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen and Leon are all nice, but Arthur can't keep his eyes off Merlin. He's just in awe, knowing that the man has magic. He's doing well if Lancelot and Leon are to be trusted. He had some difficulties in the first few days, but now a week into it, he's getting better at it. </p>
<p><br/>Morgana is very proud of him, as she keeps telling him.   </p>
<p><br/>"You know, I'm proud of you. It's only been two weeks since your coming out and you have a job, you work so hard. I don't think I could be this strong."  </p>
<p>"You are, and you're too kind. Thank you for letting me stay here while I get back on my feet." He says, he still has money that he put on the side while he worked for his father's company, so he's looking for apartment and furnitures.   </p>
<p>The last few months had been very hard and quite humbling. Searching for himself and questioning his beliefs, his character, his emotions, he spent weeks over thinking. Reliving past relationships and friendships and trying to find what was wrong with him. Why he was always uncomfortable with intimacy. Maybe he just didn't like that. Maybe he was asexual, but he did want to have sex, he just felt very uncomfortable doing it with last partners. So something was wrong with him. When he finally accepted the fact that he was attracted to men, memories of when he was a teenager came back, memories he buried so far in his mind to not think about it. Thinking his friend was attractive, moments where he thought about how it would feel to kiss a guy or even a crush he had on his best friend, but he told himself it was just a phase and pushed the thought away. He denied who he was for so long.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing, Arthur. You would do the same thing for me if the roles were reversed." She says, smiling. </p>
<p><br/>"Of course I would, you're my sister." He tells her. </p>
<p><br/>When he's at work, he finds Merlin doesn't talk much to him. It looks like he's kind of avoiding him and Arthur hates it. It feels like there's history between them he's not aware of, like he's meeting someone for the first time, but somehow the other person hates him already. It's been a bit more than 3 weeks now.</p>
<p>It doesn't feel like hate though, it feels... Arthur actually doesnt know. Melancholy, maybe, in any case, Arthur feels like he's missing something. So when he gets on his break and goes outside for a minute and he finds Merlin there, he takes the chance. </p>
<p>"So... did I do something wrong?" He asks, frowning. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" </p>
<p>"Well, since I've been here you didn't really talk to me and I don't know I feel like I'm missing something, like you're... aware of something I'm not." </p>
<p>"You just remind me of someone, which I miss a lot. I'm sorry if you felt I've been cold to you." Merlin explains. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry. I mean, there's not a lot I can do about it, but now that I know, it's better. Take your time, there's no rush." </p>
<p>Merlin smiles at that and nods. "Thank you, Arthur."</p>
<p>  <br/>______</p>
<p>"So how are things at work?" Morgana asks after a few days. </p>
<p><br/>"Good, I think, I don't need Lance or Leon's help anymore and they're all very nice." Arthur thinks for a moment. "I think Leon can be called a good friend by now. Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen are friend, I think you'd like her. Well, I think you'd like them all, but Gwen in particular." </p>
<p>"Really? Maybe I should go to that coffee shop soon, to meet them." </p>
<p>"Of course, I'm sure they'd like to meet you." </p>
<p>"What about... Martin? Marlin... Merlin!" Morgana says, clapping her hands in recognition. " He's your boss, right? But you said to there was some kind of tension." </p>
<p>"Yeah, he's my boss and... I don't know I think I make him sad. He said I remind him of someone he misses a lot. I told him to take his time." </p>
<p>"That's very kind of you." </p>
<p>"I think it was the right thing to do." He says, simply while shrugging. </p>
<p>"You've grown a lot, you're more mature." She says in wonder. </p>
<p>"You learn a lot when you take the time to ask yourself the right questions. Most of what I acted like before was because I was in denial, even when I didn't realize it. I used to put walls so high so people couldn't see what I was trying to hide." </p>
<p>"You pushed people away." Morgana finishes for him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sorry I pushed you away a few times. I still do have walls, but I'm slowly, brick by brick putting them down." </p>
<p>"Well it suits you. You look less burdened. There's still a bit of sadness in your eyes, but your posture is better, like the weight of the world isn't on your shoulders anymore." </p>
<p>"Well, lying to yourself and people you love takes an incredible amount of energy. I'm glad you finally know." </p>
<p><br/>"Did you tell you're coworkers? You said Leon was a good friend, did you tell him?"</p>
<p>"Not yet. I haven't really found the right time."</p>
<p>"There's never really a right time, you know." </p>
<p>"Yeah, I know." Arthur sighs. "I don't know how to tell them." </p>
<p>"There's no rush, Arthur. You're the only person that can decide when you're ready and you owe them nothing." </p>
<p>"Thanks." </p>
<p> ______</p>
<p><br/>"So, Princess, I heard you just got a new apartment." Gwaine says, rising his eyebrows. </p>
<p><br/>"Yes, I did. Just moved in Saturday afternoon." He says smiling. </p>
<p>"Didn't have lots of stuff?" Gwaine asks casually. Leon sends a look toward Gwaine, but he still seem curious by the answer. </p>
<p>"No. Not much. Just 2 suitcases and about 2 boxes." He says, looking at the coffee he's making to distract himself. "I ordered the bed and got cheap furniture that got delivered directly to my new place." </p>
<p>"That sounds like the beginning  of a dramatic story." Gwaine comments while Leon glares at him. </p>
<p>"It is, thanks." Arthur says, a bit cold. </p>
<p>"Sorry I asked." Gwaine says, but there's still somehow a little amusement in his voice. </p>
<p>"You don't have to answer to anything, Arthur. We are here if you ever want to share." Leon says. </p>
<p>"Thank you." He says. Passing him the coffee. "About a month ago I... uh, came out to my father. It didn't go very... well. I lost my job, got kicked out of the house and he said I wasn't part of the family anymore. I am very lucky to have my sister, who helped me through it all. I've been living with her for the past few weeks. She's an angel, at least for me." He says smiling a bit, when he turns, both Gwaine and Leon are looking at him with concern in their eyes. "It's okay now. I'm back on my feet, I have friends and my sister, my apartment and an amazing job." </p>
<p>"You should have sued. That's illegal, discrimination about your sexual orientation." Leon tells him. </p>
<p>"I just didn't want the trouble and it's not like I wanted to work with him anymore, anyway. I'm okay." </p>
<p><br/>"Well, I'm glad that you felt comfortable enough to talk about it with us." Leon says, smiling reassuringly. </p>
<p>"We still love you Princess. Doesn't change anything for us." Gwaine tells him with a clap on the back. </p>
<p>"Thanks, it means a lot." </p>
<p>"We do have an lgbtq+ sticker in the window." Merlin says out of no where, Arthur actually forgot he was there. </p>
<p><br/>Arthur takes the time to look to see it's true. It's up on the left side. </p>
<p>        <br/>"That's great, thanks for the support." </p>
<p><br/>"Well I'm bisexual so it would be very hypocritical of me not to support it." Merlin informs him. </p>
<p><br/>"Thank you for telling me." </p>
<p><br/>Merlin just nods and smiles, then continues to wash the dishes like nothing happened.  </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>After he came out to his coworkers, he went to Morgana's place to tell her the news. </p>
<p>"So you told them?" </p>
<p>"Well... I thought it was as good an occasion as any." He tells her.</p>
<p>"Well they're good people if they reacted well."</p>
<p><br/>"They did, I actually learned Merlin was bisexual, he opened up to me today. It was nice." He says unsure, without really knowing why he's hesitant to talk about it with Morgana. <br/>   </p>
<p>"Really? Is he cute?" She teases. </p>
<p>"Well he's... uh..." Arthur feels his face heat up a bit. It's the first time they're talking about a guy and its his boss. Merlin is very cute, captivating even, but he's a bit embarrassed to talk about it with his sister. <br/>"He's good looking." He decides on. </p>
<p>"Is that a blush I see?" She says grinning.  </p>
<p>"It's just because he's so mysterious. Today he opened up a bit and my brain is confused." </p>
<p>"Hey. You're allowed to find guys good looking, Arthur. It's okay and you don't need to justified yourself." </p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm not used to it yet." He says. </p>
<p><br/>"Its alright. You don't owe anything to anyone, take your time."  </p>
<p>______</p>
<p>After more than a month, Merlin is starting to slowly let him in, speaking to him a bit more every day. At first it's not much, only small talk here and there, but then it gets a bit better. Merlin asks him questions about his life and answers a couple too. </p>
<p>Today it seems Merlin is feeling talkative. </p>
<p>"So how old are you?" He asks out of nowhere. </p>
<p>Arthur is kind of surprised for a moment, he actually needs to think about it for a second before he answers. "I'm 23, what about you, Merlin?" </p>
<p>  <br/>"Ah, that is uh... a good question. I'm supposed to be about 24 I think." </p>
<p>"Wait, what? Supposed to be- What do you mean?"</p>
<p><br/>"Well, I'm very old, you know. I'm a... powerful magic user." He whispers to Arthur. "So I don't really... age... Well, I mean, I could if I wanted to, but  that would just be changing my appearance." He explains with a low voice. <br/>  </p>
<p> "Oh that is... a bit disturbing, but it's- ...Oh crap, when people talk about like Merlin the sorcerer they mean you? You're like that old?" He asks, still keeping his voice down. </p>
<p><br/>Merlin smiles to himself, then nods. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm Merlin." He says chuckling. </p>
<p><br/>"That's... That's shit. Holy crap." </p>
<p><br/>"You swear a lot, don't you?" Merlin says laughing, the sound makes Arthur's heart do a little flip.  </p>
<p>"Sorry. Yeah I do that a lot." </p>
<p>"Don't worry Gwaine does that too." Merlin says smiling.  </p>
<p><br/>"Comparing me to Gwaine now?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I can't compare you to Gwen, Leon or Lance on that now, can I?" He says teasingly.  </p>
<p>Arthur laughs. "Yeah, I guess you're right." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The conversation ends after that, both concentrated on their tasks. Arthur always finds a little time to stare at Merlin. He just feels his eyes go to Merlin like he's a magnet. It makes his stomach feels weird. </p>
<p><br/>That night, when Lancelot is gone and they're alone, just closing the shop, he turns to Merlin. </p>
<p>"Can you show me?" He asks gently. </p>
<p><br/>"Show you what?"</p>
<p><br/>"Magic. Can you show me?" He asks, hesitantly. Merlin seems taken aback by the question. </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah." He whispers. And suddenly there's a little golden dragon floating around them. Merlin's eyes hold a sadness Arthur can't understand.  </p>
<p>      <br/> "Are you okay?" </p>
<p><br/>"Yes. It's just been a long time since I did that." He says a bit choked. Arthur wants to ask, but he feels like he shouldn't push right now. </p>
<p><br/>"Okay, I'm sor-" </p>
<p>"No, don't be. It's not your fault."</p>
<p><br/> _____</p>
<p><br/>About a month and two weeks in, Arthur is getting weird dreams and headaches. In the dream he is dressed in chainmail, a cape and he has a sword. He doesn't really understand what is happening in the dreams and when he wakes up he only remembers little things. The weight of the sword in his hand, how it felt natural. The shade of red his cape was and the how heavy the chainmail was on his shoulder. He somehow always wake up like it'sa nightmare, covered in sweat and panting. </p>
<p><br/>Then the headaches start. It hits him out of nowhere, it doesn't last long, but the pain is unbearable for about ten second. It never happened to him before. So when it happens at work for the first time, everyone is worried. </p>
<p><br/>It hits him like a truck, he's pouring coffee in a cup to go when the pain starts. It's like being stabbed in the back of the head with an ice pick that would go through and stab his eyes. He doesn't even realises he poured burning coffee all over, his hands instantly going to his head, palm pressed over his eye it lasts for only a couple seconds, but it feels like an eternity. </p>
<p>When the pain finally subsides, he sighs in relief, then he hisses. </p>
<p>"You've got to be kidding me." He says looking at his red hand. It burns and he now feels his pulse in it. </p>
<p>"What the hell just happened?" Merlin says, confused. </p>
<p><br/>"It was just a headache, I'm fine." He says while going to the sink to run cold water on his left hand.</p>
<p><br/>"First of all, we're going to bandage that properly and that was not a headache." He says, pushing Arthur toward the back. </p>
<p>"Look, I'll go see my doctor for that, I'm sorry about the coffee, but I'm fine." Arthur tells him again. </p>
<p><br/>"And yeah, you're going to your doctor for sure because that was not a headache and you couldn't fucking talk and I'm 99 percent sure you couldn't hear anything I said either. You just kept making these pained sounds." Merlin says, frowning and clearly concerned. He's currently putting a cold gel on his hand and it helps a lot with the pain. Before he knows it, his hand is all patched up. </p>
<p>"It's been happening for the past week and I've been having a very weird dream that keeps repeating, but I can't remember what happens, just that I wake up like it's the worst dream ever." He says sighing. </p>
<p>Merlin is on him in a second. One hand on his forehead and suddenly Arthur sees the sword, the red cape and the heavy chainmail, he sees himself rising the sword over his head, he knows he's saying something, but he can't hear anything. Then it's like a movie that would skip, he sees the battle very quickly and his death. He sees Merlin's face, he sees him cry and can see his lips moving, but he can't hear anything. It's like watching a movie on mute, he knows he's talking too, but he can't hear. </p>
<p><br/>When he finally opens his eyes again he gasps, like he was under water for too long and finally he can breathe again. </p>
<p><br/>"What just happened." He says, looking at Merlin with big eyes. </p>
<p><br/>"That explains why you feel like it's the worst dream ever. You're remembering your death." Merlin says and Arthur shakes his head. </p>
<p><br/>"No. That's not... I'm alive I can't- it's- this doesn't make any sense." He tells Merlin. </p>
<p><br/>"It does. You being in contact with me makes the memories come back, your brain is trying to protect you. That's why you don't remember the dream. The headaches... your brain is fighting itself." He says with tear in his eyes. "I can make it stop." Merlin tells him. </p>
<p>"How?" </p>
<p><br/>"I can suppress the memories." </p>
<p><br/>"Will it hurts?" </p>
<p><br/>"No, you won't even remember I did it." Merlin tells him. </p>
<p><br/>"Okay. Let's do it." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed, I do reply to every comment, so don't be shy to do so or to leave a kudo! BTW sorry for the ending which is like... mysterious lol I promise it won't be long before I post the next part 💖  </p>
<p>Lots of love to you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the last chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthur wakes up, he's in a bed and he feels like he had the best sleep in his entire life. He doesn't really know where he is or what woke him up, until there's a knock on the door again. He's wearing a pyjamas bottom and an old t-shirt so he goes to answer the door.</p>
<p>"Arthur! I've been worried!" She says as she pushes her way through the door and into the apartment. </p>
<p>"Why? What happened?" He asks confused.</p>
<p>"You haven't been answering my calls or my text for three days, Arthur." </p>
<p>"What? I don't understand, what's happening?" He asks confusion lacing his words. </p>
<p>"I don't know, I called about twenty time before I decided to come down here. What happened to you?" She asks checking him over.</p>
<p>"I don't know! I was just... I was just... Why can't I remember? I can't remember.  I just... I was sleeping and- I can't remember what I did yesterday or... or the past three days. The last thing I remember is going for a coffee and coming out to Uther and living with you."</p>
<p>"Arthur... That was more than a month ago." She tells him. </p>
<p>"Why can't I remember? What happened to me?" He's starting to feel like he can't breathe. The air doesn't go to his lungs, he feels like there's a weight on his chest. His shirt is too tight it's choking him. "I can't breathe." He tells Morgana, his hands are grabbing at his shirt, trying to get some air to fill his lungs, but he's wheezing. He can't hear what Morgana is telling him.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>"Arthur? Arthur, can you hear me?" There's a voice, familiar, he knows this voice, even if it sounds distorted, like he's under water. "Arthur?" </p>
<p>He tries to open his eyes, the light too bright and there's something on his face. He manages to move his hand to shield his eyes from the harsh light. When he opens his eyes again he sees Morgana. He's pushing away the thing from his face, an oxygen mask, he realises.</p>
<p>"Morgana? What happened?" </p>
<p>"You had a panic attack. I couldn't get through you, I had to call an ambulance. You blacked out." She says, her hand joining his and holding it tightly. "You scared me." </p>
<p>"I didn't have a panic attack for years." He says confused. </p>
<p>"I know. Today was...  What do you remember,  Arthur?" </p>
<p>"I don't know. I... was it because of Uther?" He asks looking away. "Did I had a panic attack in front of him?" He asks, his eyes burning, he hopes he didn't give him the satisfaction.  </p>
<p>"No, no, you didn't. That was almost two months ago,  Arthur." She informs him gently. </p>
<p>"I... yes. I went to live with you and I..." </p>
<p>"You found a job. At a coffee shop. You remember Leon, Lancelot and Gwaine? You told me I would get along with Gwen the best, but I never got to meet them." She says.</p>
<p>"I don't remember them at all." He says, but he feels pressure in his brain and he groans.</p>
<p>"What? What's wrong?" Morgana asks, worried.</p>
<p>"Just a headache, what else happened, what else did I forget?" He asks. </p>
<p>"Maybe you should rest."</p>
<p>"I want to know."</p>
<p>"You got an apartment about a month after you started working. You had me over. We placed your belongings. Decorated the place. Do you remember that?"</p>
<p>"No, I don't, that's where we were this morning?" He asks her, she nods.</p>
<p>"Is there... is there anything you remember?"</p>
<p>Arthur thinks, he tries to recall anything, but the more he does and the more pressure there is in his brain.</p>
<p>"I don't know it's like my brain is fighting itself." He says and suddenly there's a very intense pressure in his head, almost an unbearable pain and the memory of black hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that shine gold.</p>
<p>"Arthur, are you alright?" Morgana's voice cuts through the pain and it subsides.</p>
<p>"Merlin." He says, suddenly. "I remember Merlin."</p>
<p>"You're boss?" She asks confused. "Well that's a start." She says. </p>
<p>"Mr. Pendragon, glad to see you're awake." The doctor says while he's entering the room.</p>
<p>"It's nice to be awake."</p>
<p>"Your sister told me you were quite confused. You lost about two months of memories?" </p>
<p>"No. I was just confused. I remember now." He says to the doctor, smiling politely. "Can I go back home now?" He asks while Morgana frowns.</p>
<p>"We would like to do a few tests, first you were dehydrated and-"</p>
<p>"Yes. Work. I forget to eat and drink sometimes. I'll be more careful. I'd like to go back home now."</p>
<p>"Well, like I said, we would like to do a few more test, just to be sure."</p>
<p>"I'll sign the discharge papers. I don't want the tests." He says and the doctor sighs. </p>
<p>"I will get the papers ready then."</p>
<p>Once the doctor is out, Morgana turns to him. "What the fuck was that, Arthur?"</p>
<p>"I just, I need to talk to Merlin, I just know I need to talk to him now." He tells her.</p>
<p>She seems to hesitate, but she finally nods. </p>
<p>"Okay, but I'm coming with you." She tells him very serious.</p>
<p>"Okay." It takes about an hour before the doctor comes back. Probably thought Arthur would change his mind, but he didn't. He signs the papers and he's gone 15 minutes later. They don't take the time to stop at Arthur's place, they go directly to the coffee shop, it's almost closing time by now.</p>
<p>Arthur enters and his eyes search the place for Merlin. He locks eyes with him when Merlin opens a door in the back and Merlin'sface drains from all color.</p>
<p>"Arthur." He whispers. </p>
<p>"Merlin." He replies, Merlin looks away sighing. </p>
<p>"I should have known. You've always been so stubborn." Merlin tells him, after an awkward silence Merlin brings him in the back. Arthur nods to Morgana, asking silently for privacy, she nods back, understanding, she goes back to the coffee shop, having a chance to meet his coworkers. </p>
<p>"What happened?" Arthur asks Merlin, confusion written all over his face. </p>
<p>"You started having weird dreams and painful headaches, I told you I could repress the memories, but I couldn't see your face anymore. You... bring a lot of memories for me too." Merlin says, his voice breaking near the end.</p>
<p>"What did you do Merlin? Why can't I remember anything? Anything but you?"</p>
<p>"I erased your memories. Well I tried, at first I really just wanted to repress the memories of your past life, but... but it was too painful to see you and know that you didn't remember me. I... i decided to erase me, from your memories, but by doing so... I needed to remove the time you spent here and...  well I didn't mean to remove so much, but I was somehow in every memories you had here and-" </p>
<p>"And so you erased everything, because you couldn't risk me coming back here." He finishes simply.</p>
<p>"Yes, but I see that I failed, since you're here."</p>
<p><br/>"My brain was fighting itself. That's what you told me." Arthur tell him. "I... remember a bit more now." </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Arthur."</p>
<p>"I remember your eyes. How they glow gold, I remember the dragon you showed me. I remember you." He says, smiling a bit. "And I wondered why I can't remember anything else, but you. There must be a reason for that, you know?" He says chuckling a bit. "But I'm here in front of you and while I don't know that much about you, I feel this weird sensation in my stomach when I look at you." He says frowning. "I want to know why." He tells Merlin.  </p>
<p>Merlin sighs, shaking his head. </p>
<p>"Arthur..." </p>
<p>"I want to remember, Merlin. I don't care what the price is, I <em><b>need</b></em>  to know."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Merlin tells him, just before slamming his palm over his forehead.</p>
<p>There's flashes that at first Arthur can't interpret, but then he remembers them. His dad, Morgana, Leon, Gwenn, the knights, Camelot, Merlin. The battle, his death, Merlin holding him. The love he felt for his servant. How he didn't even have the guts to tell him while he was dying. </p>
<p>When Arthur comes back to himself, he's on the floor, his head between his knees and he's crying. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He tells Merlin. </p>
<p>"I should be-" </p>
<p>"No. I'm sorry I didn't even have half of your courage. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how important to me you were when I was dying. I'm sorry for being a coward. I should have told you I was in love with you. You deserved to know." Arthur tells him, the words coming out of his mouth like he's been waiting an eternity to say them. He kind of did. </p>
<p>"I didn't say anything either, you know." Merlin tells him chuckling. </p>
<p>"You know... I think I was kind of falling for you again, in this life too. I got like... you know this is going to sound very cliché, but I got butterflies when I looked at you and you were in every memories because I couldn't stop looking at you, I was thinking about you all the time and it was worst once we started to talk." Arthur tells him, he knows his face is blushing.</p>
<p>"I never stopped loving you. Your face. The first time I saw you in the coffee shop... I thought I would finally get you back, but you didn't have a big realisation or anything, so I thought... I thought you weren't the one that you just looked alike. I thought my memories were playing tricks on me, you know, but when you told me your name... I knew." </p>
<p>"Is it why you hired me?" Arthur asks laughing.</p>
<p>"No, Aithusa liking you was why I hired you." He says, then pauses. "Maybe a bit because of that too." He admits. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you did, because it means I can finally do that." Arthur says, taking Merlin's face in his hands and pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Arthur feels like this is the best kiss he's ever had. It feels like this is what he was destined to do. It feels right. So when they're interrupted by Morgana knocking on the door, Arthur sighs.</p>
<p>"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." He says, forehead against Merlin.</p>
<p>"I guess you do." Merlin says, smiling.</p>
<p>"I should go now."</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I'll be back."</p>
<p>"Okay." Merlin says again, giving him a soft kiss on the lips one more time.</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>"So you're telling me you finally got your head out of your ass?" Morgana says, once she remembers her past life.  </p>
<p>"What?" He asks. </p>
<p>"Arthur, I knew you were in love with Merlin back then. You always were so obvious with your feelings. You may have had feelings for Gwen for a little while, and you may have married her, but only because you were too stupid to see Merlin was in love with you too."</p>
<p>"I was not stupid. I couldn't marry my male servant, Morgana!" </p>
<p>"So you settled for the female equivalent." </p>
<p>"I liked Gwen, just... not like I loved Merlin." </p>
<p>"You were both oblivious fools." She tells him chuckling. "I'm glad you got another chance to be with him."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you got your redemption in this life. You didn't deserve everything that happened to you back then."</p>
<p>"Well not much changed with Uther." Morgana says making a face of disgust.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Some things don't change."</p>
<p>"Like you and Merlin." Morgana says smiling.</p>
<p>"Well we did end up together, so it changed a bit."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're right. Only took you, what, 1500 years?" She says rising her brows.</p>
<p>"Better late than never."   </p>
<p>______</p>
<p>"I can't believe you're about to finally do it." Morgana says, straightening his tie.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can't either, but I'm happy we're doing it." He says smiling.</p>
<p>"Are you nervous?"</p>
<p>"No, I literally wanted to propose the day we got together. I waited 2 long years for this wedding." He says then pause. "A little bit." He admits. "Not because I doubt my decision. I'm not having cold feet. It's just...  I want this to be the best day of his life, of our life. I'm scared I'll fuck something up."</p>
<p>"You won't. I know that because whatever happens today, it will always be the day you married each other, and that means it will be the best day of both your life." She tells him reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I love him so much, Morgana."</p>
<p>"I know." She says smiling. "He does too."</p>
<p>Arthur beams at her. "I'm ready." He says to her.</p>
<p>"Then let's go." She tells him, offering her arm. </p>
<p>The ceremony is outside, it's a very small wedding. Only their close friends, they chose simple over big.  Gwen is accompanying Merlin, then it's Arthur and Morgana. Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen are on Merlin's side, Leon, Percival, and Morgana on Arthur's.</p>
<p>It's actually a women who's going to marry them, she seems happy to do it. Arthur can't even remember her name. He's captivated by Merlin the second he sees him, the rest he couldn't care less.</p>
<p>They go through their vows, Arthur isn't even sure he said what was on the paper he wrote, he just knows he meant every word he said.</p>
<p>When the lady finally asks them if they do, Arthur almost doesn't let her finish when he replies, which makes Merlin and their friend laughs.</p>
<p>"I do." Merlin says too, a little more patient then Arthur, sliding the ring they chose on Arhtur's finger.</p>
<p>"Then I declare you husbands, you may kiss now."</p>
<p>And Arthur does, he pulls Merlin toward him and kisses him like his life depends on it. Merlin laughs in the kiss while their friends cheers. </p>
<p>"Leave some for our honeymoon, husband."</p>
<p>"I'll have plenty for then, husband." He says to Merlin, grinning like a fool.</p>
<p>"I don't think I'll get tired of hearing that." Merlin admits.</p>
<p>"Me either."     <br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we're at the end now and for the first time I was actually really excited about posting this story. I'm glad I got to the end and posted it and I hope you guys enjoyed it! </p>
<p>Sending lots of love to you guys, don't hesitate to leave a comment it always makes my day! 💖💖</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! The fic is already all written. I'll as always wait to see how it goes and see if I post the next 2 chapters! Please do leave kudos and comments, I like to feel validated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>